


rise up like glitter and gold

by linxxyboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, victuuri fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linxxyboy/pseuds/linxxyboy
Summary: some victuuri fluff (although sex is definitely implied at the end whoops hence the rating) for your soulsvictor and yuuri being domestic after the grand-prix :D
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	rise up like glitter and gold

**Author's Note:**

> found this drabble in my notes which i wrote years ago (probably back in 2016 tbh) so take it and run with it i guess <3

The simple gold ring glitters lazily in the evening sun. Yuuri admires it as light from it reflects onto the floor and pools beneath his feet. A slender hand wraps itself around his shoulders, a similar band fixed firmly on the ring finger of its owner. 

Yuuri sighs deeply, allowing Victor to move in more closely. This is one of the few times they can really relax, as they don’t have to worry about skating programs and finals for a while now. Nah. Instead they can sit in companionable silence, drinking in the last rays of the sun before it disappears for the day.

Victor reaches behind him, fingers trailing the surface of the bedside table lightly until they stumble across what he’s looking for. His hand clasps around the medal and he brings it forwards.

His lips graze the cool metal as he kisses it gently, moving to loop it over Yuuri’s head. Yuuri gives him a look as he does so, a question playing on his lips.

“I thought you didn’t want to kiss it unless it was gold?”

Victor merely shrugs and glances up at Yuuri, noting how the orange and pink sunset behind them casts dying light not only into the room, but also straight into the skater’s eyes, making them sparkle brightly.

“What can I say? I’d have kissed anything you’d won if we hadn’t had such a big audience. Now at least we have privacy.”

Yuuri smirks, his hand weaving its way through Victor’s hair, tugging it out of shape.

“Privacy you say? What could we possibly need privacy for?”

A smile creeps its way onto Victor’s face as he stares at Yuuri in some kind of amazement and astonishment. Yuuri holds his gaze, not letting their eye contact waver for even a moment.

“I never thought you to be the type Yuuri.” Victor murmurs lowly, a smirk replacing the soft smile from seconds before.

The tension is the room grows thick as they inch ever closer to one another. The sun outside finally dips below the horizon and they are left in a dark hazy dusk that settles over the pair like a heavy blanket.

“Well Vitya, you’ve seen my eros. I think it’s time I saw yours.”

Victor groans and pulls Yuuri towards him for a forceful kiss.

“Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”


End file.
